


Ai Hod Yu In

by astoriasoq



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 years time jump, Echope - Freeform, F/F, No Becho - Freeform, Skyring, beginning of relationship, between 7x02 and 7x04, post Becho breakup AU, realising their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoriasoq/pseuds/astoriasoq
Summary: Echo, Gabriel and Hope are stuck on Skyring for five years. Echo and Hope discover new feelings.[AU — Bellamy and Echo broke up during 6x13.]
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Kudos: 36





	Ai Hod Yu In

**Author's Note:**

> first one shot here! I wrote this some time ago and finally decided to post it because there aren’t nearly enough Echope fics. Tell me what you think!

Standing outside of their cabin, Hope was lost in her thoughts. It seemed like that was all she had been doing, lately. Think. About her mother, her aunt, her new family. Three years of thinking, training, and gardening. And more recently, learning Trigedasleng. Her aunt had tried to teach her, but Hope wasn’t exactly a fast learner when she was younger. She loved the way this language sounded, loved hearing her aunt speak a few words every now and then.

Trig had a whole different meaning to her, now. This was how she got closer to the incredibly complex person that Echo was. And she loved, absolutely loved when the other woman spoke her native language. So, she had decided to learn it, to be able to understand what Echo meant when she whispered those words, or when she said them louder after hurting herself in the garden, words that Hope assumed sounded way more beautiful than what they probably meant in English.

The lessons were never too long, and Gabriel was less invested than Hope was, but this language still intrigued him. Usually, they did it while cooking, or after eating. Learning new words every day, and Echo teaching them how to use them in sentences.

One night was different than the others. Echo seemed.. nervous. She didn’t tell Gabriel to stop talking whenever he tried to tell one of his bad jokes, and she didn’t even make the face that she usually did while eating another plate of jellyfish.

It’s only about an hour later that Hope understood, when Echo slipped a piece of paper in the younger woman’s hand.

“Your sentence of the day.” Echo said as she took a shaky breath. “You won’t know what it means, but.. One day. When we’re ready.”

And then, she went back outside, to look at the sky or at the flowers, Hope wasn’t sure. Her attention was now on the words written on the piece of paper, and suddenly, she understood.  
She did know those words. It was one of the first things that Aunty O had taught her. One thing that she always told her and that Hope had never expected to hear from someone else.

Without any hesitation, Hope ran out of the cabin to find Echo, and of course, she was looking at the sky. She did that every night. She had told them about those nights, when she was on a mission, where she would lay on the grass and look up at the stars. They were so beautiful, she said. And it’s true, they are. But it is nothing compared to how she looked in this moment, looking into her eyes, the light of the stars hitting her face perfectly, hair cascading on her bare shoulders.

And Hope knew.

“I’m ready, Echo.” She suddenly spoke, confusing the other woman even more than she already was, when Hope had looked at her without saying a word.

Confusion turned into complete shock when Hope stepped forward, capturing her lips in a loving, desperate kiss. And for a moment, they forgot. They forgot that this was wrong. They forgot about age difference, time difference, family members who will disapprove of this.  
There was only them and four words.

**Ai hod yu in.**


End file.
